


Black Iron March

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: It will be the end of Nohr's privation.





	Black Iron March

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "war"

Xander led Nohr to conquest.

In his kingdom's name, he led an army of the damned into Hoshido itself. Let them be mowed down; they were already lost. The last sacrifice they could make.

Their families would be rewarded for it, and Xander would see that the pledges were honoured with his own hands.

But that was the future.

All that mattered now was the present, and the mass of troops marching towards his own lines --

There. Yes, there.

At the head charged Hoshido's crown prince.

Xander spurred his beast forward.

Tonight he'd feast on Ryoma's beating and bloody heart.


End file.
